


This Isn’t Real

by anyothergirl415



Series: Loveland High verse [6]
Category: CW Network RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Familial Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a typical high school thing, a slew of rumors that were based on very little truth. Which doesn’t mean they don’t hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn’t Real

“Let’s ditch school man.”

If Chad’s more sullen than usual attitude hadn’t clued Jared into something being wrong, than the boy’s suggesting to ditch before first hour – that he _never_ missed – was definitely a big flashing warning sign. Jared’s eyebrows arched and he looked toward Jensen curiously before looking back at Chad. Of course Jensen wouldn’t know that it was unusual for Chad to suggest such a thing and that Chad wasn’t typically this emo looking.

“Thought you never missed Kane’s class.” Jensen leaned around Jared to say and Jared couldn’t help smiling because maybe Jensen knew more than he realized. It was pleasing to hear him trying at least.

“Just don’t feel like going today.” Chad mumbled, wincing when his arms slid across his chest.

Jared wondered how bad it was this time, Chad never said but he didn’t have too. Jared also wondered where Chad’s backpack was and for a crazy moment thought maybe something happened the night before with the teacher. Up ahead of them Mike and Misha were laughing softly at something and to his side Jensen was still occasionally looking toward Chad curiously. So he couldn’t ask about it now but he made a mental note to bring it up sometime soon.

The rest of the walk was quiet and like the two days before, Jared and Jensen’s hands fell away from each other as they entered school grounds. It wasn’t so much Jared wanting to keep things between them secret as it was savoring the time when it was just them. He’d never forget the pleasantly surprised look on his mom’s face when Jensen came over yesterday or the more curious one she had later when she knocked on the door and found them both with swollen lips and red faces. It was just a matter of time until they had to fess up about their relationship.

Jared though still wasn’t sure what kind of relationship they had at all. “I’ll meet you at our locker.” He said to Jensen, grinning at him before turning to follow Chad. “What’s going on?”

Chad was looking around the hallway like he was expecting someone and seemed surprised to find Jared still by his side. “Rough night. It’s nothing man. Come on, we could go to the park for the day, it’ll be fun.”

They both knew Jared didn’t skip classes and Chad asking was something bigger than what he was saying. Jared frowned, parting his lips to say something more but stopping short when Mr. Kane approached. With Chad’s bag. Okay then.

He glanced at Jared for a moment before settling his eyes on Chad – who was currently standing ramrod straight with increasingly widening eyes. “Chad, you left this. In my room. After detention.” He looked once more at Jared before offering Chad the bag.

“I’m sorry.” Chad said in a rush, like he was apologizing for more than leaving his bag behind. He winced as he reached out for the bag and his face scrunched up in what was distinctly pain. “I really am.”

“Don’t.” Mr. Kane shook his head slowly and his hand lingered on the bag when Chad’s fingers curled around the strap and he stepped forward. “Are you okay?”

Jared had the distinct feeling of walking in on something very private, like something had happened between these two men that the rest of the world couldn’t begin to process. He half stepped back, seriously considering turning and leaving just to give them some privacy.

“Yeah.” Chad whispered. When Mr. Kane’s eyes lifted to his once more Jared knew they both knew Chad was lying.

“Come talk to me.” Mr. Kane said quietly, almost too low for Jared to hear. Almost. “Please?”

For the first time since the teacher approached, Chad looked over at Jared and frowned, tilting his head to the side. When his gaze drifted back to their teacher he sighed. “Later. I promise.”

“Good.” Mr. Kane didn’t look like he wanted to drop it but he nodded and stepped away, dragging a hand up through his hair. “Later. Don’t avoid me.”

“I won’t.” Chad exhaled the words and wet his lips, clutching his bag to his chest while Mr. Kane nodded once more and turned to walk away. Jared was still staring, mouth slightly open and Chad scoffed. “Catching flies?”

“What the _hell_ was _that_?” Jared gestured through thin air, feeling completely like he was missing some vital information. “Chad? What the hell?”

“I don’t want to talk about it Padalecki so go find your boyfriend and leave me alone.” Chad turned to his locker, spinning the lock angrily from side to side.

“You can’t just- _Chad_ what was that?” Jared’s mind could come up with a thousand different scenarios for what had just happened and he would assume they were all incorrect but with that interaction between the teacher and student, well, _something_ had happened. Something potentially huge. “What happened between you two last night?”

“Look.” Chad exhaled slowly and when he turned to Jared this time his eyes were slightly red. Jared was surprised enough to step back. “I can’t talk about it now Jared. Please, respect that.”

Jared had never heard Chad talk about things like _respect_ , nor had he ever seen him look so upset. Because he was Jared, which meant he cared too much and never had known how to respect personal boundaries, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Chad’s shoulders. His grip loosened when Chad flinched slightly. “You know you _can_ Chad. If you want too. I’ll listen to you. I won’t judge you.”

For just one little beat of time Chad sank into the touch, head pillowing on Jared’s shoulder. Then he stepped away and laughed, shaking his head. “You’re so gay Padalecki, go fuck your boyfriend.”

“God Chad.” Jared flushed and shook his head, shoving at Chad’s arm softly before stepping back. “Just come to me. Please? If it becomes too much?”

“Yeah.” Chad nodded slowly, meeting Jared’s eyes for just a moment before looking away.

Jared knew the time before class was limited and he wanted to see Jensen once more so he didn’t have much of an option but to turn and head for the locker they were currently sharing. His mind was reeling with thoughts about Mr. Kane and Chad and whatever the hell was going on. He didn’t like being confused, it made him feel self conscious and nervous and more than a little moody.

“There you are.” Jensen smiled at him as he approached but the action instantly dimmed and his head tilted to the side. “What’s wrong?”

Weird how they could not be friend’s for ten years and yet Jensen still knew his expressions. Either Jared was the easiest person in the world to read or Jensen was basically amazing for already knowing him so well. Jared decided to chalk it up to Jensen just being amazing all around.

“Something’s going on with Chad and Mr. Kane.” Jared said softly, leaning against the open locker door so he could step closer to Jensen, dropping his tone low so no one else would hear. “I just saw the weirdest thing.”

“Weird like, Kane’s been doing something to Chad or weird like Chad’s been doing something to Kane?” Jensen half smirked with the word, fingers sliding along Jared’s arm.

Jared flushed again and lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “Hard to say. It’s kind of freaky to think about. I mean, not really because Kane _is_ hot and Chad is totally interested but seriously, he could get in over his head really easily and Chad’s really bad at talking about that kind of stuff.” Jared’s eyes widened as he met Jensen’s gaze. “You don’t think they _did_ something do you?”

Some of the color left Jensen’s face for a moment then returned just as fast, staining his cheeks. “I uh. Wow. Would Chad really do that?”

“Honestly?” Jared considered what he knew about his best friend for a long moment before nodding. “Yeah. I totally think he would.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Jensen laughed and Jared couldn’t help joining in with him. “Well, go Chad. Seriously, as long as he’s smart about it then he should do whatever the hell he wants. And obviously he’s got some wits about him if he’s not even telling you.”

“Maybe. But I mean, if he gets in over his head, if it’s just too much. Dude, Kane could hold whatever over his head, he could totally abuse all his powers.” Jared stepped closer to his locker to get his books, needing the distraction to keep the worry from his voice. Sometimes he thought Chad had problems thinking every little thing through, never seeing the bigger picture.

“Not really. If anything Chad’s the one with the power.” Jensen shrugged when Jared pulled back from the locker and looked at him. “Think about it, all Chad has to do is tell any other teacher that Kane has done something. They take that kind of shit really seriously now-a-days. Even if Kane didn’t get persecuted everyone would hear about it and his entire reputation would be trashed.”

It surprisingly made Jared feel a little bit better knowing that. If something was happening, while it might not exactly be the best thing, Chad clearly knew he had options and his lack of acting on them seemed good news. “You’re right. I just wish he’d talk to me about it.”

“You can’t fix everything Jared.” Jensen said softly, hand returning to Jared’s arm once more.

Little touches from Jensen always made Jared’s heart flutter and his pulse quicken. It was just one of those things, the way this was still so new and so perfect. Jared couldn’t get enough of it. So before he was even thinking his actions through he was leaning forward, pressing a small kiss to Jensen’s lips.

It was really over before it began but the shock was clear on Jensen’s face. Jared knew it was more his issue than Jensen’s. After all most people in school knew Jensen preferred guy’s and that was all fine. But Jared, best friend to Chad Michael Murray, had no such reputation. He was pretty sure that one little kiss alone was going to spread like wildfire through the school but he didn’t care.

“I can fix some things.” Jared whispered and kissed Jensen once more, longer and deeper, smiling into the kiss.

  


“The sound of E.T. walking was made by someone squishing her hands in Jello.” Mike’s shoulder bumped into Misha’s as they walked down the hall hand in hand. They always tried to make this part last, when they had to part ways until their next class. Mike wanted to spend every single moment with Misha, forever and always.

They stopped at Misha’s classroom door and he turned to Mike with a smile, reaching up to push his glasses back on his nose. “Sounds like something we’ll have to try out. I want to hear it in person.”

On Misha’s shirt there was a random stain of white, crinkling up the fabric just slightly. There were often stains on Misha’s shirt; Mike thought maybe he never let his Grandma do his laundry or something. He’d asked Misha about it once but his boyfriend had shrugged then kissed him and well, Mike didn’t really have enough power to think after that.

“Okay next time you come over.” Mike nodded swiftly and grinned, dipping down to brush his lips against his boyfriend’s. The kiss was interrupted by Misha’s yawn and Mike chuckled. “Still having trouble sleeping?”

“Yeah,” Misha sighed and nodded before stepping in close and laying his head on Mike’s shoulder. “I’ll see you later?”

“Count on it.” Mike kissed the top of Misha’s shaggy brown head before they were breaking apart and heading in separate directions.

Sometimes Mike felt like skipping down the hall. It would be so fun to just hop along and let the world know how outrageously happy he was. Happy to be alive, be in love, to be in this place. Usually it was moments like those when the good things made a person particularly unaware of the bad thing just around the corner.

Mike’s first period class was pretty easy going so he didn’t feel so guilty about making a bathroom stop on the way. He was humming as he stepped into the stall, heart swelling happily as it always did now-a-days.

Then the springs creaked as the door was pushed open and a group of boys clattered in. Mike tuned them out like he always was until he heard _Rosey_. It was a stupid nickname Chad had given him years ago, ridiculous and annoying and never a good sign coming from the mouths of jocks.

“They’re all just a bunch of fags but I swear that new kid, he’s such a freak. Becky said-“

“Dude fuck Becky, she’s a whore that doesn’t know her asshole from her cunt.”

“Fuck you that’s my girlfriend.”

Here Mike had to bite his lip and rolls his eyes. Sometimes the jocks in their school were like overgrown monkeys. In jock straps. It wasn’t a pretty picture.

“ _Anyway_. Becky told Maggie who told me that she saw that freaky new kid at the mall with that crazy old one and a baby. What the fuck right? She said he was like, cooing at her and cuddling her and she looked _just_ like him.”

“A baby? Thought he was a fag. What the fuck man.”

The door swung shut again but Mike barely heard it. He was simply stuck sitting there, trying to process what he’d just heard. That… couldn’t be real. This wasn’t a fact in Mike’s mind, it wasn’t something solid or real it was just a stupid rumor. A rumor. Because his boyfriend would tell him something like that. Something like being a father.

Tears pricked in Mike’s eyes and he stared at the bathroom stall far past the warning bell.

  


This was the absolute last place Chad wanted to be and yet, still the one place calling out for him. He could be smart, go join Jared and gay crew extraordinaire for lunch but that was a little like pulling the band aid off slowly. Going to talk to Kane – Christian, whatever Chad couldn’t settle on the right name to call him after everything – during lunch was safer. They couldn’t leave school grounds and their time would be limited.

So, trying to ignore the bruised muscles along his ribs, Chad headed into his teacher’s classroom with squared shoulders. With the first few initial steps he kept his head tilted up but one glance at Kane had his eyes dropping. Nervous and uncertain as always. “Hey,” he whispered, closing the door behind him.

“Chad, I’m glad you came by.” Kane really did sound relieved even if he didn’t move from his chair and only barely smiled. “I watched you in class today, you looked uncomfortable. Is it…”

Maybe Kane had difficulties addressing serious things just like Chad did. It would be another thing on the long list of things they had in common. “Yeah it’s not so bad.” That was an understatement. It was pretty damn bad but Chad would live through it, like he always did. “Look I’m sorry about freaking out yesterday. I just- the way I look- it’s.” Chad sighed in frustration and finally looked up to meet Kane’s curious gaze. “I didn’t want you to see that.”

Kane’s gaze softened along with his smile but there was none of the pity that Chad expected to see. “Come here,” he murmured turning in his chair and offering his hand out.

Chad had no idea what going to Kane meant, he simply knew that there was really no place else he’d rather be then closer to the man that was haunting him. “You deserve someone perfect.” Chad whispered even as he walked around the desk and slid his hand along Kane’s.

One small tug and suddenly Chad found himself sitting on his teachers lap, in the middle of his classroom, in the middle of the day. This was risky but Chad’s heart sped up as his arm looped around Kane’s shoulder.

“Chad, first of all, perfection would be boring.” Kane chuckled softly and laid his hand on Chad’s chest, soft and gentle like he knew exactly where Chad’s marks were. “And the point is, I don’t want that. I want _you_ , however you might be.”

Heat was radiating through Chad from all points, every part of him tingling and sparking and Kane’s words were like perfection. “I might be more than a little broken.” Chad whispered and shifted until his head could rest on Kane’s shoulder.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Kane’s fingers stroked soothingly through his hair. “If you let me.”

“Okay.” Chad dipped his head in a nod. He wasn’t completely sure what he was agreeing too but it had to be good. He hoped.

  


Everyone around him was talking, constantly, one over another like there was nothing odd going on. Maybe there wasn’t, maybe Mike was just looking too much into it. Only he hadn’t been able to escape the words he’d overheard in the bathroom before and he couldn’t list a single thing that he had been taught in his morning classes.

Even now he couldn’t say what Jensen, Jared, and Misha were talking about. Maybe something to do with classes. Mike was staring at his tomato and mayonnaise sandwich and wondering if he should say something. It would be easy, he’d just ask Misha and Misha would tell him it was wrong and that would be that.

But what if they weren’t wrong and it was true? What if for the past few months, Misha had been keeping this huge secret from his _boyfriend_.

“You’re so quiet.” Misha bumped their knees together, frowning softly at Mike.

“Can I come over today?” Mike asked in return, eyes lifting to fix on his boyfriend. “We always go to my place, I want to see your room.”

Misha’s face definitely lost a bit of its coloring and his smile faded. “I uh, well I have some stuff to do today. So probably not. Later though okay?”

It didn’t settle anything in Mike’s mind. If anything he was more worried than he had been before. Mike didn’t like the way it made his heart sink and pinch painfully. “Okay,” he murmured and poked a finger into his sandwich until his finger broke through the bread.

“What’s wrong?” Misha sounded concerned, uncertain, and when their eyes met Mike thought he saw worry there in his eyes.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Mike shrugged, rolling his shoulders back, trying for dismissive but not quite pulling it off. It was just one of those things, there was more to this then what he knew now. Mike was almost terrified to find out what that could be.

  


“So, do you want to come over?”

They were all breaking apart, going their own ways to their separate houses. Jared watched Chad crossing the street with his head hanging down, and Misha walking with Mike to Mrs. Krushnic’s house. Then his eyes settled back on Jensen and he smiled. “Yeah, definitely.”

Mrs. Ackles had been just as happy to see Jared as Jared’s mom had been to see Jensen. It was good that their parents were so quick to accept this change in their lives. Jared wasn’t sure if they were ready to process everything it meant – the relationship or maybe relationship – but they’d get there.

Jensen’s room wasn’t anything like Jared’s. For one thing his walls were covered in movie posters – like the Boondock Saints and Pulp Fiction – and it was pretty clear Jensen spent most of his time in the room. Jared loved every little thing about it. But mostly that it was all Jensen.

“Mike was being weirdly quiet earlier huh?” Jared slipped off his shoes and dropped his backpack on top of them. “I didn’t hear a useless fact all day.”

“Yeah I noticed. But when I asked he said it was nothing so,” Jensen shrugged, kicking out of his own shoes and fiddling with his backpack. “Can I ask you about the kiss this morning?”

Jared winced, bracing himself for whatever came next. Maybe that had been a boundary Jensen hadn’t wanted to cross yet. Maybe Jensen wasn’t waiting for Jared to come out but instead was waiting for himself to be ready. “Um. Yeah, I’m sorry. Should I not do that in public?” Jared scratched nails through his hair, lifting his shoulders in an apologetic shrug.

A soft chuckle left Jensen’s lips as he reached out for Jared and pulled him close. “I think it’s a good thing. I want people to know we’re together. I mean, if you want to be out like that. You know, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”  
“We’re together then?” Jared murmured and wrapped his arms around Jensen, pulling him flush against his body. Jensen was heat and firm muscles and Jared’s mind instantly flared to places he couldn’t escape. And didn’t want too.

“Yeah, I’d say so.” Jensen grinned up at him and swayed forward, kissing Jared’s jaw, his neck, and lower.

Jared closed his eyes because each touch of lips made him slightly dizzy. “Uhhuh, that’s good.” The words were deeper and slightly slurred which had Jensen chuckling. “Shut up,” Jared muttered, flushing in embarrassment at how obvious his arousal was.

Then he felt nothing but pleasure and the mattress hitting his shins as Jensen backed him up. “Gotta touch you,” Jensen gasped, hands fluttering down Jared’s chest.

Really Jared hardly noticed going from vertical to horizontal, it was just Jensen’s lips, his hands under Jared’s shirt, constant heat and pressure building up on him. Then Jared’s world blurred and refocused on long, thin fingers wrapping around his dick and stroking up. A loud moan began on Jared’s lips but Jensen had sense enough to crush their mouths together and swallow the rest of it down.

The steady pull tug of Jensen’s hand was the absolute best thing Jared had ever felt. And he wanted Jensen to feel it too. After several failed attempts he managed to free the button on Jensen’s jeans and drag down the zipper, sliding his hand in triumph down his boyfriend’s boxers. Jensen’s dick was firm, burning and heavy in Jared’s touch and he gasped into Jensen’s mouth at the next burst of pleasure.

They laid on their sides facing each other, tongues in constant motion to match the stroke and glide of their hands. Jared struggled to keep up with Jensen’s pace but no one had touched him like this, it was all foreign territory that was scary and wonderful and amazing all at the same time.

When he came it was with Jensen’s thumb sliding along the head of his dick and his tongue thrusting forward hard. There was slick heat in large amounts on Jared’s hand as he stroked up and the way Jensen’s body twitched meant he had to be coming too. _Perfect_. Jared couldn’t think of a better way to describe it.

One of Jensen’s old shirts on the floor was sacrificed to clean up their mess and Jared only managed a slightly goofy, small smile when Jensen so tenderly wiped at the come on his abs.

“We gotta do that more often.” Jared mumbled when Jensen dropped down on the bed beside him once more. Smiling brighter as Jensen curved up against his side.

“Oh trust me. We will.” Jensen chuckled in return. There were a few minutes of content silence, laying spent and content on Jensen’s bed. Then Jensen’s soft murmur, “I’m glad we’re together now.”

Jared smiled up at the ceiling with his eyes closed and hummed softly in agreement. “Yeah. Me too.”

  


  
Mike liked to learn facts. Most people knew this about him. And, seeing as he was kind of obsessed with the gaining of new information, he couldn’t resist trying to find out more about Misha. Because there was something his boyfriend was hiding. It could be nothing, like maybe Misha had witnessed a crime and was in witness protection or something which would explain why in all these years Mike had never heard Mrs. Krushnic mention her grandson.

Maybe that wasn’t such a small thing but, whatever, it was easier to accept and rationalize then the possibility that Misha’s secret was at all tied to the things he’d heard the jocks talking about before. Whatever it was, Mike was officially tired of not knowing the truth any longer.

This led to him being at Misha’s front door an hour after he’d walked home with him from school. In his hand he clutched a folded paper rose, an excuse for his visit, and he tried desperately not to wrinkle it as he waited for someone to answer the door after he’d rung the bell.

When he’d come to the house it was really just that one big question leading him on. What was Misha’s secret? Mike thought there had to be an answer; he’d learn it and his question would be answered. Easy as that.

Then the door opened and Misha was there, arm hooked around a tiny little girl that clung to his chest from the place she rested on his hip. Misha’s eyes grew wide and they perfectly matched the baby he was holding, bright crystal blue more stunning than the sky. Just like that Mike had one answer and a thousand more questions.

“Michael.” Misha whispered, looking the perfect picture of a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, or however the saying went.

Mike looked from the baby to his boyfriend and back again. Then, because he didn’t do so good with a thousand questions left unanswered and his heart was aching painfully, he turned and bolted.


End file.
